Forgotten
by zombie kait
Summary: What would you do if you woke up in a strange place, with no idea of who you are?
1. Awakening

'...' - thoughts

Mina's eyes slowly opened, and they quickly closed again as a bright light shined down on her. Lifting an arm to block out the light, she was slightly surprised that it felt as if it weighed a ton. Opening her eyes once more, she squinted at her arm, and her eyes widened in surprise at seeing a bandage wrapped around her wrist. 'What the hell?'

Slowly pushing herself up, she yelped in pain as pressure was put onto her wrists. Bringing both her arms up, she saw that not only did her one wrist have a bandage wrapped around it, the other one also was bandaged. Parts of the bandages were red, and Mina suddenly sat up, and stared down at her wrists in confusion.

With a trembling hand, she slowly unwrapped one of her wrists, and winced in pain as the bandaged was fully removed. A deep gash ran horizontally across her pale wrist, and blood was drizzling out of the slightly scabbed cut. It was still pinkish red, meaning that it had been recently cut. It didn't take a genius to figure out why her other wrist hurt, and instead of taking that bandage off too, she just left it on.

Her head ached slightly, and she shivered suddenly as a cold draft blew across the back of her neck. Goosebumps instantly covered her arms and legs, and it was only then, that Mina realized she was wearing nothing but a thin hospital gown. 'Wait. Hospital gown?' Looking down at herself, she frowned as she realized that she was indeed in a hospital gown.

'Where the hell am I?'

Slowly swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she took a deep, shaky breath, before slowly sliding off the bed and onto her feet. As soon as her legs fully took on her body weight, she wobbled and fell backwards onto the bed.

Hissing slightly at how off-balanced she was, she pushed herself back off the bed, and found herself stumbling forward. Lifting her arm that was still bandaged, she placed it on the wall to keep from running into it. Pushing off of the wall, she stumbled, as if in a drunken stupor, towards the only door in the room.

Reaching for the handle, she yanked open the door, and looked out in the hallway, to find that it was empty. Wrapping her arms around herself, she shuffled down the hallway, not really knowing where she was going. It wasn't until she had reached the end of the hallway, that she finally heard noises, indicating that she wasn't alone.

In front of her, was an intersection like thing. 'Intersection like thing? I think my brain's dead.' Mina tried to laugh at the bad joke, but she just couldn't seem to be able to. Looking at the stairs, Mina wondered how the hell anyone could walk up and down them and not pass out from sheer exhaustion.  
Placing her hand on the wood railing, she took a step, and almost went tumbling down the stairs, as another wave of dizziness overtook her. Clinging to the railing, she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the wood, while taking deep breaths. Opening her eyes again, she began to slowly go down the stairs, stopping every now and then when she felt dizzy.

When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw a door in front of her, with windows on either side. Shuffling over to the door, she undid the lock and opened it. Sunshine, blue sky, cotton ball clouds, and singing birds greeted her. Lifting her hand to block out part of the sun that was shining in her face, she noticed a blood trail going down her arm. Dropping her arm back down to her side, she wiped the blood off onto her gown, before stepping off the porch and onto the springy green grass.

Looking around, she saw that she was in front of a house, no wait, a mansion, and it seemed that the person had quite a lot of money. The front yard looked amazing, with tall, green trees, the dark green grass, bushes and plants galore, and a brick fence. A small path caught her attention, and she walked on the cement blocks, which suddenly stopped at the corner of the mansion.

A small white gate cut off the front yard from the side and back yard, and Mina blinked as she looked at it. Slowly pushing it open, she inhaled sharply at the beautiful sight before her. Cherry blossom trees lined the fence and the house, and their pink blossoms swayed in the breeze. Some of the blossoms got loose, and swirled and danced in the wind, before landing on the ground.

Continuing down a path, this one being a path of cherry blossoms, she rounded the corner of the house, and reached the backyard. She paused as she saw people sitting around a table, talking, and before she could even hide back around the corner of the house, one of them had spotted her.

He had brown messy hair, and blue eyes that seemed to look right through her. Shivering slightly, she watched as the other four turned to look at her. The blonde boy suddenly jumped up, and Mina also jumped in surprise. He rushed towards her, and she slowly took a few steps back. Turning, she went back the way she came, as fast as she could, but she was beginning to feel dizzy again, and she felt heavy.

She could hear a voice, but it sounded far away for some reason. Spots of color appeared before her eyes, and everything was slowly being consumed by blackness. Blinking her eyes she tried to clear her vision, but everything suddenly went black, and she lost sense of everything.

xoxoxoxoxox

Mina's eyes fluttered open, and they instantly closed again as bright light shined down her. Opening them again, she squinted and brought her hand up to her face to block out the light. Her arm, which felt as if it weighed like a ton, flopped back down on the bed next to her side. Suddenly, Mina shot up and before a thought could even fully form in her head, a mix of dizziness and a headache hit her. Falling forward, she waited a minute for the dizziness to disappear, before slowly, pushing herself up.

'Did someone hit the reset button?'

The door, which was across from her bed, opened, and the boy with blonde hair that she had seen earlier, entered. Behind him, was a woman with blonde hair and a small black bag. The boy began to speak, but Mina didn't pay attention. 'Who the hell are they?' The boy began to repeat something over and over, and out of curiosity, she tuned in to what he was saying.

"Mina?" The name sounded familiar, but she didn't know why. Just who was he anyways? And who was this chick with him? "Are you ok? How do you feel?"

"Mina you shouldn't have taken the bandage off of your wrist." The woman scolded as she pulled out a new bandage and began to wrap up the bleeding wrist.

"Who are you?" Mina asked as she looked back and forth from one of them to the other.

"Amnesia?" The boy asked as he turned to face the woman.

"Short-term I'm sure." She replied as she took out a stethoscope and lifted up the back of the gown Mina was wearing. "Take a deep breath", she said as she pressed the cold metal against Mina's back. "If you could step outside the room for a minute, I'd like to finish looking over Mina."

The boy left and Mina cooperated with the woman, doing as she was asked. Despite the gashes on her wrists, she seemed in perfect condition. The woman left Mina and went outside the room, and after a few minutes passed, the boy came back in.

"Mina?" He asked, sounding a bit nervous. Looking up at him, she was a bit surprised to see that he was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Um...yeah?" Feeling slightly nervous for some reason, she looked down at her hands.

"Do you remember anything? I mean, before you woke up today?" He continued on, still avoiding any eye contact with her.

"No...sorry." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Smiling weakly, his eyes finally met hers, and his smile grew a bit bigger.

"My name's Quatre Raberba Winner. I'm your twin brother." Mina's eyes widened slightly, and she peered up at him, as if she was studying his face.

"Really?" She asked dumbly, wondering if what he was saying was really true.

Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door, and it opened to reveal one of the boys she had seen earlier.

"Who's that?" Mina looked up at Quatre, and then to the boy.

"Your husband."


	2. Memories

'...' - thoughts

**dream**

_memory_

**xoxoxox**

"My name's Quatre Raberba Winner. I'm your twin brother." Mina's eyes widened slightly, and she peered up at him, as if she was studying his face.

"Really?" She asked dumbly, wondering if what he was saying was really true.

Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door, and it opened to reveal one of the boys she had seen earlier.

"Who's that?" Mina looked up at Quatre, and then to the boy.

"Your husband."

Mina blinked once, then twice, then thrice. Husband? Her head suddenly throbbed in pain, and she moaned as she grabbed it, trying to keep herself from passing out. Squeezing her eyes closed, she tried to concentrate on ignoring her headache, but the noises around her weren't helping. Biting her lip, she felt tears begin to leak out of her eyes. Her head felt as if it was going to explode! Curling up, she tried to somehow stop the pain, but it was no use.

She heard a shout, and felt something touch her shoulder. Her eyes ached from squeezing them closed, her lip was bleeding freely, and her wrists began to throb dully. Footsteps entered the room, and she heard a voice saying something to the others, but she couldn't focus enough to hear what the voice was saying. What was going on? Husband? This can't be happening! She had a twin brother and a husband? It didn't make sense! She didn't know anything about herself, except for her name. How could she have both a twin and a husband? It just didn't make sense!

Something pinched her arm, and she tried to move it away from what pinched her, but found that something was holding it back. She could feel as some sort of liquid was injected into her body, but she didn't know what. Everything was growing fuzzy in her mind, and she was even more out of focus about her surroundings then usual. 'I'm so...sleepy.' Was the only thought that occupied her mind. The noises around her grew distant, and she felt the pain of her headache slowly becoming less and less. Her body grew less tense, as the feeling of sleepiness grew.

Seconds later, the rising and falling of her chest grew to that of sleeping person.

**xoxoxoxox**

_**"Quatre, Mina, hurry up you two." A motherly voice said quietly.**_

_**A tall, slender woman, was walking down a hallway, two little children following close behind her. It was dark out, and the only light there was inside the mansion, was the moonlight that seeped in through the curtains. At the end of the hallway was a door, and opening it, it lead outside. Glancing around, the woman quickly lead her children off the porch, and into the backyard.**_

_**"Hurry." She whispered as she quickened her pace. Her white dress rustled amongst the long grass, and her long golden hair was whipped about by the wind.**_

_**"Slow down." The little boy complained, as he pulled on his sister's hand.**_

_**"Mommy.." The little girl whined as she tried to keep up with her mom and brother.**_

_**"Trust me, it'll be worth it." Their mom replied, as she turned and gave them a smile.**_

**xoxoxoxox**

Mina's eyes slowly opened, and she realized that she was in the same room as before. The room was dark, and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Slowly pushing herself up, she took a minute to become fully aware of her body. Her wrists ached a bit, but other then that, it seemed she was fine. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood up, and without a second thought, began walking towards the door. It wasn't until she had reached the door, that she realized she was walking just fine.

Opening the door, she jumped in surprise at seeing someone standing across the hall from her. The person didn't move or speak, and she moved closer to him, to find out that he was asleep. Waving her hand in front of his face, she breathed a sigh of relief at seeing no reaction. Heading down the hallway, she retraced her earlier steps, and easily made it to the stairs.

As she began to head down the stairs, she heard a noise behind her, like that of a footstep, and turned to see what it was. Seeing nothing there, she bit her lip, and winced at feeling how tender it was. Tracing over the split in her lip with her tongue, she chewed on it softly, as she turned back around and continued on down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she once more had the urge to go outside. Opening the door, she shivered as the cold wind greeted her.

Stepping once more off the porch, she wasn't surprised that the grass was cold. The grass tickled her feet as she walked around, once more looking at her surroundings. Hearing a sound, she paused and listened, trying to figure out what it was. It sounded like something she'd heard before. Without realizing what she was doing, she began to follow the sound. Before she'd gone far, a second sound joined the first. A flute and a violin.

She walked around a corner of the house, leading to the side yard on the right side of the house. The noise was louder once she had reached the middle of the side yard. Not seeing anything, she looked up, and on a balcony, she saw two boys playing. Unconsciously, she sat down on the grass, and just gazed up at the balcony, watching the two as they played their music.

'It's so beautiful. And...it feels as if I should know this song.'

As the song continued to play, Mina pulled her knees up to her chest, and crossed her arms on top. Burying her face in her arms, she tried to think, tried to figure out why she should know that song. A breeze touched her bare skin, causing goosebumps to appear. As the wind blew towards her right, her hair rose, and settled over her right shoulder. Her neck was exposed, and when another breeze picked up, she shivered, her whole body shaking.

Running over what happened to her that day, she tried to go back farther. She probed her mind, trying to remember something that happened before she woke up the first time. Inhaling deeply, she exhaled all her breath, and just sat there. She could hear her heartbeat as she just sat there, not breathing. After awhile, her throat began to throb dully, and her chest felt tight. Taking a deep breath, she resumed her normal breathing once more.

'I'm so confused.'

Lifting her head, she propped her chin on her arm, and stared at the house in front of her. The outside was painted a cream color, and it looked brand new. It wasn't chipped, and it didn't look off color. It was the perfect cream color. Shifting her gaze downwards, she saw a small bunch of flowers. Leaning forward, she looked at them, as if seeing a flower for the first time.

Crawling on her hands and knees towards the flowers, she stopped in front of them. Lifting a hand, she hesitated, wondering if she could touch it. Biting her lip, she reached down and touched the soft red petals. It was shaped like an upside down heart. Gently grabbing the stem just above the red heart, she lifted it upwards, to examine it.

**xoxoxoxox**

_"Come help me plant this!"_

_"Why me?"_

_"Because! Now come on!"_

**xoxoxoxox**

Recoiling back from the plant as if she'd been burned, she stared at it. She was breathing slightly heavy. As soon as that...whatever it was entered her mind, it quickly exited, leaving her even more confused. Sitting back on her heels, she stared at the flowers, not even noticing that the music had changed to a different song. Tilting her head to the side, she tried to figure out what exactly the flowers were called.

Suddenly, the music stopped all together, and voices filled the air. There were two people talking, and by the sounds of it, both of them were male. One voice sounded familiar, while the other seemed strange to her. Wondering whether or not she should be listening to their conversation, she decided, that since she was already there, that it couldn't hurt to hear what they were saying.

"I can't find her. I fell asleep for like, five minutes, and then when I woke up, her door was open and she was gone!" The boy, who's voice she didn't recognize, said in a slightly worried tone.

"Are you sure she didn't go to the bathroom?" The voice, it was that of the boy who said that he was her twin, asked with concern.

"Yeah, I already checked there." The first boy replied quickly.

The wind picked up, blowing Mina's hair into her face. Brushing it away, she slowly stood up. Glancing up at the balcony, she saw that the boys were still talking. Seeing something move from the corner of her eye, she turned to see what it was. A light suddenly appeared in the darkness, only to disappear seconds later. Wondering if that was what she had seen seconds earlier, she headed towards the backyard.

With most of the lights out, the backyard was dark, and it was hard to see anything at all. What she could make out though, was a table with five chairs, a large umbrella to keep the sun off. Near the table, was a large, old, weeping willow tree, which had a tire swing hanging about a foot off the ground. Another breeze picked up, and the branches of the tree swayed, and the leaves whispered amongst themselves.

Another light caught her attention, and before she had taken more then a step towards it, more lights appeared. Approaching them slowly, she couldn't help but smile at seeing that they were fireflies. Something, seemed familiar about her standing out there, staring at the fireflies. Mina felt something come over her, causing her whole body to tingle in excitement. Gasping, her eyes widened as she tuned into what her body was feeling. Her body, was tingling. It felt odd, but it also felt good. Looking at the fireflies, she began to walk towards them, without even fully realizing what exactly she was doing.

Lifting her arms above her head, she spun about on her toes, as if she was a ballerina, performing on stage. Dropping her arms, she tugged softly on the bottom of the hospital gown she wore, and spun about, causing her golden locks to fan out behind her. Not really know why, she began to laugh, as she spun about. She could see the lights of the fireflies, as they flew about her, lighting up the imaginary stage. Stopping, she suddenly felt dizzy, as all the spinning caught up to her. Stumbling backwards, she was about to fall down, but instead of doing so, her back hit the willow tree.

Gasping for air, she pressed one hand against her chest, as she tried to get her breathing back under control. Suddenly, the fireflies disappeared, and a gust of strong wind, caused the branches of the willow tree to move. The angry branches lashed at her, and her eyes widened in panic. Trying to get out from under the large tree, she got turned around, as she found branches blocking her way. Tears stung her eyes and her heart felt cold. She had to get out from under that tree. Something wasn't right about that tree. Stumbling, she tripped over a root, which stuck out of the ground, and fell on her hands and knees.

**xoxoxox**

_"Mommy? Mommy where are you?"_

_A young girl called as she stood in the doorway that lead outside, and peered in the darkness, trying to find her mom. The wind was blowing through the branches of the willow tree, causing it to howl. The full moon looked huge in the sky, and for the first time in a long time, there were no fireflies. Torn between going back inside for her brother, and going out to find her mom, she told herself to be brave, and stepped out onto the porch, the cool wood under her feet, causing her to shiver. As soon as she was out of the doorway, a huge gust of wind slammed the door shut behind her. Panicking, she spun about, but stopped when she heard a noise. Slowly turning around, her eyes widened and she gasped._

_Her heart stopped._

**xoxoxoxox**

Screaming, Mina squeezed her eyes closed and clawed at her face with her nails. The howling wind carried her scream away from the house, and away from the people looking for her. The leaves of the tree were whispering, and she continued to scream, trying to keep from hearing the devilish words that the tree spoke. Thumping was heard, and Mina's eyes shot open, and she stared in horror at the tree. 'No!' A small part of her mind screamed, as she once more squeezed her eyes closed. 'NO!'

Something touched Mina's shoulders, and she screamed. Her throat felt raw and her lungs ached. Rough hands spun her around, and her eyes opened. Her screaming stopped, and as tears poured out of her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks, she stared into the eyes of a boy. No, not a boy, her husband.


	3. Meetings

'...' thoughts

**dreams**

_memory_

**xoxoxox**

Something touched Mina's shoulders, and she screamed. Her throat felt raw and her lungs ached. Rough hands spun her around, and her eyes opened. Her screaming stopped, and as tears poured out of her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks, she stared into the eyes of a boy. No, not a boy, her husband.

Mina sat there in shock. Her mind was spinning with confusion, and she had lost what little sense of her life she had learned about earlier. She heard voices in the distant, but all she could see was the person kneeling before her. He was her husband, or so she had been told.

Thumbs brushed away the tears which stained her pale cheeks, and she didn't move. She sat like a statue, hypnotized by just watching him move. His eyes looked at her with concern, and he gently pulled her up from her knees and onto her feet. Her legs felt like jello, and she stumbled forward, right into his arms.

Her face was in the crook of his neck, and she breathed in deeply, as she just stayed in his arms. He smelled like roses. His arms were wrapped gently around her waist, and it took her a moment to realize what position she was in with him. Husband or not, he was a stranger to her! Pushing back from him, she stumbled back, and before she could fall back onto the ground, he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up.

The voices were louder, and the boy let go of her, as the others came to where they were. The blonde boy, Quatre, rushed to her side, and instantly wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her, and keeping her from stumbling about. The others watched on in concern, as Quatre guided Mina away from the tree.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, as he helped her into a chair, and kneeled before her, looking her over.

Her lip had split open again, and blood was once more trickling down her lip and onto her chin. The pale skin on her face was light pink from where she had clawed at it earlier. Her knees were brown with dirt, and her hands were both pink and brown.

Nodding, she just stared down at her hands, not really feeling up to talking, even if it was with her brother. She could feel the eyes of the other boys on her, and she didn't want to look up and see what they thought of her. Her life was so confusing, and the last thing she needed, was for people to make it even more so.

"Here, I'll take you to your room." Quatre helped her to her feet, and she began to shuffle towards the backdoor, with the boys surrounding her.

At that moment, what she wanted more then anything was to be alone. She felt nervous around these people. It was like they were protecting her from something. It was highly doubtful that they'd let her return to her room alone.

It wasn't until they reached the top of the stairs that Quatre hesitated for a minute, before turning right, and leading Mina down a different hallway. Glancing back once, all she saw was one of the boys, and behind him, was nothing but darkness.

Shivering, she wrapped her arms around herself, and continued to follow Quatre down the hallway. They turned down another hallway, and unlike the one before, which had doors on either side, this one had none. The only light was that of the lamps on either side of them, and at the end of the hallway, was one door.

Pulling a key out of his pocket, Quatre unlocked the bedroom door, before opening it and stepping aside. Blinking, Mina realized that he meant for her to go in first. Doing just that, she stepped into the room and looked around. The curtains were all closed, causing the room to be almost completely dark. Not knowing what made her do it, she stepped into the room, and headed over to the first window. Pulling back the curtains, moonlight instantly lit up the room. Tying them back, she went over to the next window and did the same.

"There are clothes in the dresser and if you need anything, just ask." Quatre said as he watched her open the top drawer and look inside. "Good night Mina." With the small click announcing the closing of the door, Mina stripped off her hospital gown and pulled on a t-shirt and shorts that had been in the dresser.

Going over to the bed, she pulled back the covers and climbed in, snuggling down in them for warmth. The room was silent, her breathing the only sound she could hear. Pulling the covers closer, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**xoxoxoxox**

"**_You do know staring at a bright screen in a dark room isn't good for your eyes, right?" A female voice chirped, causing a young man to jump up and turn to face her._**

"**_Who are you?" The male demanded as his eyes quickly searched her over, trained to look for any possible threat._**

"**_Minako, it's a pleasure to meet you." Hand held out, she frowned when he didn't take it, and let it drop down to her side. "You sure are rude."_**

_**Sitting back down, he went back to typing on the laptop, doing his best to ignore the blonde girl watching him. Pulling out the chair next to him, she plopped down on it, head propped up on her palm and watched him type. Minutes passed by in silence, minus the clicking of keys on the laptop.**_

"**_How much longer are you going to be?" Stretching her arms above her head, she let out a yawn and leaned back in her chair._**

"**_Go away." The male said with a grunt, not taking his eyes off the screen to even glance at her._**

"**_Sorry, no can do." The smile she gave him was sweet. "I have a message for you, do you wish to hear it?"_**

**_His fingers paused above the keyboard and he turned to look at her, trying not to show anger at the fact that this girl couldn't take a hint. "What?"_**

"**_I'll tell you if you buy me a drink, I'm really thirsty." Another smile; he turned his head and went back to typing, trying to keep his anger in check._**

"**_Go away."_**

"**_Hmm...If I guess your name will you tell me?"_**

"**_..."_**

"**_Ok! I know what it is, so you better get your money out. It's..."_**

**xoxoxox**

The bright sun shining in her eyes woke Mina up late the next day. Getting out of bed, she shivered as a cool breeze from an open window greeted her. Pulling a blanket off the bed and wrapping it around herself, she left the room and went down the hallway, surprised that there was no one waiting for her. The blanket trailed behind her on the ground as she went down the stairs that lead to the front door. Her stomach rumbled lightly and she turned a corner at the bottom of the stairs, going off in search of the kitchen. She passed servants who bowed and murmured her name softly. Pulling the blanket over her head she continued down the hallway, following the smell of cinnamon buns. The kitchen was large and surprisingly empty. A plate of hot cinnamon buns sat on the table and Mina pulled out a chair and sat down, grabbing one as she did. Mouth watering, she took a big bite and closed her eyes, savoring the flavor. Minutes passed before a shadow caught her attention, causing her to turn her head and see a boy with black hair.

Grabbing a cinnamon bun, he put it in his mouth while going over to the fridge, opened the door, and pulled out a carton of milk. Picking up another bun, she watched him, and he tilted the carton in her direction, asking a silent question to which she nodded in reply. Filling two glasses with milk, he put one down in front of her which she drank greedily. Going for a third roll, she squirmed a bit in her chair, nervous at seeing another boy enter the kitchen. Licking the frosting from her fingers, she pulled the blanket closer, trying to hide in it.

"Hey Wu-man!" The young male greeted the first in a cheerful voice. Sitting down on the table next to Mina, he grabbed a bun and the half-empty glass of milk that sat in front of Mina. Devouring the bun, he chugged the milk before realizing exactly where he got it from. "Oops, sorry Mina." Jumping up he went and got another glass, filled it with milk and placed it back in front of her.

"You idiot." The first boy murmured around a mouthful of cinnamon bun.

Standing up and moving over to the sliding glass door, she opened it slowly before stepping outside. The wind greeted her, whipping her blanket about her legs, while the sun shined down on her, chasing away the cold she previously felt. The table was empty and beyond that was a weeping willow tree and a tire swing on one of the branches. Crossing the deck, she stepped off and into the cool grass and headed towards the tree. Branches seemed to part as she got closer, and she stopped in front of the swing. A cool breeze caused her to shiver and pull the blanket closer. About to turn and leave, she caught sight of a small lake nearby. Ducks were swimming about in it, diving for food, splashing about, and just enjoying the nice summer day.

"Here." A voice said quietly from behind Mina, causing her to jump and turn to see the boy with black hair from earlier. In his hand was a bag of bread which he offered to her, while nodding towards the lake.

Smiling at him, she took the bag as her blanket slid off her head down to her shoulders, and the two of them walked over to the lake. Kneeling down in the grass and opening the bag, she took out a slice and ripped part of it off, throwing it towards the ducks in the lake. Immediately they raced after the piece of bread, each one fighting to get it first. Taking another piece of bread out of the bag, she offered it to the boy, watching him with her head tilted to the side.

"What's your name?" He took the bread and began to pull bits of it off, throwing it at the hungry ducks. Staring down at the bread in her hands, she tore it up as well and went back to feeding the ducks.

"Wufei." His reply was simple, and she nodded half to herself, letting the silence grow between them once more.

Time passed and the bag emptied quickly, Wufei had left saying he had something to take care of, leaving Mina alone with the ducks who soon abandoned her after it became apparent there was no more bread. Picking up the blanket which she had shed because of the warmth from the sun, she turned to leave and couldn't help but glance over her shoulder at the lake. It seemed like there was something about it that she should have remembered, like it was on the tip of being discovered, but it wouldn't surface.

Going back inside, she asked a maid where the bathroom was, and took a hot shower and got changed into a pale orange sundress. The bandages around her wrists were wet and the cuts stung faintly from the soap that had gotten in them. Heading down the hallway she came across a painting of a beautiful woman with short blonde hair and piercing green eyes. On either side of her were two children, a boy and a girl. 'Me and my brother.' Placing one hand on the portrait, she continued to stare at the three, taking in every detail of the painting. They looked happy.

**xoxoxox**

_"Mommy why are we being painted?" Quatre asked as a woman knelt in front of him to fix his hair one last time._

_"It's so your father will remember us." His mother replied, smiling warmly at him._

_"Remember us?" Mina asked from her mom's other side._

_"Are we going somewhere?" Quatre and Mina looked up at their mother, confusion on their faces._

_"You'll see my darlings, you'll see."_

**xoxoxox**

Letting her hand drop from the painting, she took a step back, her confused eyes looking at the painting in a new light. She didn't notice that she wasn't alone, not until she turned and bumped into someone.

"Oh.." Her eyes locked with his and she didn't know what to do. What do you say to a husband you don't remember?


End file.
